


Cinema Kiss

by sophiewritesthings



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Noelle POV, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiewritesthings/pseuds/sophiewritesthings
Summary: The gang goes to the cinema but Min and Diya decide to ditch Noelle and Akarsha. Things take an unexpected turn.





	Cinema Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I could've done a better job but...oh well.

We were all eating lunch. Diya and Min were sitting as close to each other as humanly possible looking adorable which made me a bit sick and slightly jealous of what they had. Akarsha was sat next to me something that lately made me flustered and nervous for reasons I didn't understand. And I noticed that for the first time I think ever, she had her hair down, which made her look different but pretty nonetheless.   

"We should go see a movie after school," suggested Diya. "It'd be fun, don't you think?"

"I can't. I have to study," I replied.

Akarsha, then, hits me on the shoulder. "Oh come on frenchman don't be a party pooper!" I'm never going to get used to that nickname.

"What? Do you really expect me to waste important studying hours watching a probably stupid movie, on a weekday?"

"Well, it would help in making you a little less uptight." She mumbled while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm not uptight!" I said, my voice getting a bit too high.

"Come with us then." I hated it when she challenged me like that. But I also kinda liked it. It had become sort of our thing. 

I contemplated it for a second. "Fine. But don't expect me to have fun."

"It's a date then," said Min.

* * *

 

We ended up watching a movie Diya chose that I don't even remember the title of. I purposely avoided sitting next to Akarsha because lately whenever I was aware of her presence close to me, I couldn't think straight. 

Mid-way through the movie, Diya and Min got up and started walking towards the exit. What the hell were they doing? They basically forced me to come and now they're ditching?   

"Where are you going? You better not leave and leave me alone with this one." I said and pointed toward Akarsha. I was actually kind of terrified being alone with her.

"Ah, you truly hurt me with your words sometimes frenchman," she said with a fake pained look on her face and a hand clutching her chest.

I tried really hard to restrain my smile.

"We're just going to the bathroom we'll be back in a few minutes." Said Diya.

"Together?"

"Yes, together. Got a problem?" Min said defensively.

I put my hands in the air in defeat and turned my attention back to the movie. Chances are they wouldn't be back for a while because I'm pretty sure "we're going to the bathroom" for them is code for "we're going to make out".

There were two seats separating Akarsha and I but then there were none since she decided, for an unknown reason, to sit next to me.

I could feel sudden nervousness rushing through my body but also confusion as to why she sat next to me.

"Hi," she said.

"Uhm...h-hi." Did I just stutter? I never stutter. Was she the reason I stuttered?

She then laid her arm on top of the armrest next to my own and she slowly started moving it closer until our hands were slightly touching. My skin tingled at the contact.

What was she doing? Was she trying to hold my hand? If so then why? And where the hell were Diya and Min? For how long did they plan on making out?

Akarsha was about to move her hand on top of mine but before she was able to, I pulled mine away and got up and left giving her no explanation.

I stormed out of the cinema and leaned against the wall next to the entrance. Why the hell did I just leave like that? 

I felt my eyes burning, tears forming but I wouldn't let myself be weak and cry.

"Noelle!" I heard a familiar voice saying. "Where the hell did you go?"

I saw her come out of the cinema and look around and when she spotted me she started running towards me. I avoided looking her in the eye and quickly wiped away a few tears that had rolled down my cheek against my will.

"Hey frenchman. Why did you storm out like that?" I still avoided eye contact. What was I supposed to say? You were touching my hand which made me freak out so I run away like a scared idiot.  

A raspy "Sorry," was all I could manage to say.

She sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I should've been more stuble at telling you that I like you instead of trying and failing to be smooth." Wait what?

I finally managed to meet her gaze. "Y-you like me?" Here I am stuttering again because of her.

She seemed nervous, something rare for Akarsha who was always the goofy one, constantly making stupid jokes and annoying the shit out of me.

"Well...yeah. I kinda thought you knew. I've been flirting with you for the past few months."

"You always flirt with all of us."

"I mean more than usual," she paused, a disappointed look in her eyes. "But I guess you don't feel the same way."

Did she really think that? She would since I left when she tried holding my hand.

I didn't know what to say but as she was about to turn around and leave - that hurt look on her face that this time wasn't fake and which I couldn't stand seeing - I took a step forward, grabbed her face in between my palms and smashed my lips against her own. For a few seconds, she didn't respond, still shocked at my action but then when she realised what was going on she put her hands on my waist and kissed me back.  

My reasonable self wouldn't have done this in a million years but for once I wasn't being reasonable.

Whenever I imagined what kissing would be like, I always thought it was something I'd never do. Sharing saliva with someone seemed repulsive. But kissing Akarsha right now was nothing like that. It felt soft, warm and addicting. I wanted more of it but at some point, we both needed to breathe. 

"Finally!" A sudden voice made us pull away, startling us both. 

It was Min. She and Diya were standing near the cinema entrance and Diya was giving us a thumbs up.

"You know how torturing it was watching both of you flirt with each other but never doing anything?" Min continued.

I looked back at Akarsha and she looked back at me and then we both started laughing hysterically. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also follow me on tumblr @sophieattemptslife


End file.
